Eydarian
Eydarian, one of the most charismatic and influential members of the Yheyn Rebellion, is well known amongst the Alliance officers who combat Rebellion forces. Having sworn to remove Governor Vamden, and to push the Southern Alliance out of Yheyn, she is an outspoken warrior and leader - and really, only the chaos of the Rebellion is keeping her from success. Biography The rumors are many. Some claim that Eydarian was just a soldier. Some say she was a mercenary. Some say she was an adventurer. Some say she was one of the generals in the armies of the Barraki warlord Pridak who was guading the base when they were away. Some say she was always just a guard. She has never chosen to speak further of the matter. What's known is that at some point she chose to venture from the far northern reaches of the universe and began travelling south, reaching the Yheyn-Seas. She acted as a hireling guard for the miners in the small islands to the north, protecting against pirate attacks and attempts by raiders or Zyglak to claim the mines. During her time there, she became a friend to a number of those who worked in the mines, and was well liked and respected among most of the guards - many of whom she helpted train while she was there. When Vamden agreed to sell the mining rights to Ampora, it was devastating for her and the others there - every one of them were to be put out of the job, while those in Ampora would come to take over the work. Becoming embittered against Vamden, she looked to the small Rebellion that was already forming, and realized that something needed to be done to unite those people behind a common cause. She rallied the other guards and miners who had worked with her, and they began to form the largest and most organized Rebellion force yet. She, and others with her, managed to cause an explosion among the ranks of the Rebellion - but the initial surge didn't last very long. Soon, members began to fall off and join other leaders, and other leaders who joined began tearing away at it from within. The Rebellion grew too large for one person to control, especially a foreigner. Thus, many groups operating under the same name and same purpose were formed, though hers remained the largest and most ordered. Today, she stands as the most likely to take full control of the Rebellion, having the greastest amount of tactical knowledge, experience, and bravura required. However, her status as a foreigner has causde no end to her problems. Her Rebellion forces are split amongst Frumus and Kantis, and a few are even on the mainland, though more secreted. Powers & Appearance Eydarian, as a Prime, possesses no natural powers asides her preternatural speed and agility. She does, however, possess, the abilit to use Kanohi masks, and employs the Kanohi Crast, the Great Mask of Repulsion, in combat. She is a very skilled warrior, and a master of many weapons. The one she is most likely to use is a spiked chain crafted of protosteel, a weapon that would rip most inexperienced users to shreds the way that she wields it. Seeing the weapon in use is described as breathtaking due to the elegance and complexity of the form - though most forced against it have very little to say at all afterwards. She is quite tall and well built, evnen for the species. Her armoring is primarily white, with yellow as a secondary. During battle, she wears a very ornate, green Kanohi Crast with a somewhat demonic looking appearance. While Kanohi turn to a white and red when worn, the particular mask she wears is always of the dark green color, suggesitng a stranger make than others. She is considered quite attractive, asides from a large scar that goes across the side of her face. Personality Eydarian is brash, and has a very short temper - things that other people might try to pass off can lead to a long lasting emnity which will not end well for anybody. She is very aggressive, especially in combat, and while willing to consider peaceful methods, she prefers to use force and strength of arms to make her poiont. Despite this, she cares about those under her, and knows most individuals in her group of the Rebellion by name. Her natural bravura and charisma allow her to sway many to her side, and her tactical ability and prowess in combat have gained the respect of many of the men under her command. Category:People